


I wanna ruin our friendship

by unstablewings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Dream Smp, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jenny by Studio Killers, M/M, Slow Burn, Song Inspired, Yearning, bestfriends to lovers, coronavirus doesn’t exist in this, i am going to create a fanfiction that is so self indulgent, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, supportive friends, this is deffo flerting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablewings/pseuds/unstablewings
Summary: I wanna ruin our friendship.We should be lovers instead.Karl and Sapnap are good friends.Feelings begin to change after they meet in person.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 69





	I wanna ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is (very very loosely) based off the song Jenny by Studio Killers!  
> I love a good slow burn, especially mixed with a good sexuality crisis so that’s basically what this is gonna be skfjgk  
> I hope you enjoy, if you do, please leave kudos or a comment! It makes me very happy to hear from y’all :D  
> As far as I’m aware, karl and sapnap are okay with fanfiction, if that changes then I will take this down! That being said, nothing in this fic reflects on the actual karl and sapnap, they are merely fictional characters in this lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap work on a video for Karl’s youtube channel. They have a little talk afterward.

“Get him! Get him, Sapnap!” Karl yelled hysterically into the mic as he respawned outside of the End portal. He immediately jumped through and back into the End.

“I got him, Karl! Only a couple more hits!” Sapnap responded. Karl ran towards the center, where Sapnap was, trying to kill the Ender dragon with his sword, while simultaneously being attacked by endermen. Karl collected his stuff from where he was last killed, quickly equipping his armor as he sprinted to the center to assist his friend.

“Come on, Karl! Get the final hit!” Sapnap yelled in a panic. “He’s gonna start flying again!” Sapnap had taken a step back to fight endermen, waiting for Karl to finish off the dragon.

Karl hit the dragon once, “Oh no,” he said, as it still continued rising. He tried to hit it again, but it was too far away. Making the last minute decision, he built himself up on dirt blocks, switching back to his sword to do the final hit to the dragon. It died with an explosion of purple, the color beginning to glow as the two started to yell in victory. 

The end screen rolled, and with the delighted shouts continuing, Karl got out of his chair to do a little victory dance for the camera. It quickly came to Karl standing on his swivel chair and dancing, careful enough to make sure he wouldn’t trip up over the wire so his headset wouldn’t rip off. 

Surely enough, it was only a matter of seconds before he tumbled off the chair, his headset ripping off and hitting the ground, along with himself. He laid on the ground in defeat, arms splayed out while the chair was sitting sideways next to him.

“Honk.” Karl groaned, slowly rising from his floor. Of course, this part was going to be in the video. He gave a quick sarcastic smile to the camera as he picked up his chair and put it back in place. Picking up his headset and placing it over his ears, he could already hear Sapnap in a fit of laughter on the other end. Karl smiled towards the camera, almost laughing along with him.

“Karl--” Sapnap began, unable to contain his laugh while speaking. “Karl, I’m sorry.” Sapnap spoke sincerely, but still laughed. Karl was sharing his screen, so Sapnap was able to see the whole accident go down. 

“Karl, are you okay?” Sapnap was able to get out through the stifled giggles. 

While Karl was secretly laughing at himself, he was trying to pretend he was mad. Emphasis on trying. He looked into the camera.

“I _am_ okay, thank you for asking, _Sapnap_.” Karl growled, trying to look meanly into the camera, but he just ended up giggling back into his chair again. 

It only took a couple seconds for each of them to settle down again, laughter quickly falling into silence. 

“Alright, well, I’m gonna stop my recording.” Karl exited out of minecraft and stopped his screen recording, also turning off his camera. Ending a recording like this was always his least favorite part; spending time with his friends like this, especially with Sapnap, was the best part of his day.

“Sap, thank you so much for recording with me today.” Karl said, opening up his tab with discord. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your help with this video.” 

After a couple seconds, Sapnap began, “Of course, Karl, anything for a friend.” Karl smiled at that. Friend. After months of talking with Sapnap, he was glad to say he was closest with him. In the beginning, they had immediately clicked, they were both funny together. The fans loved to see them streaming together. But they truly got along so well, and quickly started to hang out together outside of streaming, calling each other at random or even just playing some game if they didn’t feel like streaming. Somehow, even though they were each busy, Karl with Mr. Beast videos, and Sapnap with college, they still made time to hang out.

“I’m honored to be in your first youtube video,” Sapnap said. It was obvious he was smiling, even though Karl couldn’t see him. 

“Oh yeah?” Karl remarked, smiling back.

“Mhm.” Sapnap hummed.

Karl leaned back into his chair, hands clasped over his head as he exhaled.

“God only knows how I’ll manage to edit this video,” Karl exhaled while stretching out.

He heard Sapnap clear his throat. “I can talk you through it a bit tomorrow, if you want,” Sapnap offered.

“Hmm…” Karl began. “I think I’m gonna take you up on that offer.”

Of course, the two likely would’ve spoken the next day anyway, but Karl enjoyed knowing that he would definitely have the chance to talk with Sapnap again so soon.

“Sap, I’ve gotta get going to bed soon,” Karl mentioned. He didn’t want to stop talking with Sapnap, especially since they didn’t have much time to talk while not recording, but he was starting to feel tired.

“Aww, Karl I don’t wanna hang up yet.” Sapnap frowned.

“I know, I don’t either.”

Sapnap inhaled sharply. “I have an idea!” he exclaimed.

“...Yes?” Karl responded expectantly.

“Go get ready for bed, but let’s do the discord call on the phone. It’ll be like a sleepover, but over the phone.” The excitement in his voice was blatantly obvious. 

How could Karl say no to that?

An hour and 20 minutes later, Karl was laying in bed next to his phone, Sapnap’s voice pouring out from the speaker. 

“Did you see that Tommy, Tubbo, and George all met up yesterday?” Sapnap asked quietly. Both him and Karl had started to get sleepy half an hour earlier, but they still remained on call despite that.

Karl yawned as he rolled to face his phone. “Yeah, I wish I could meet everyone like that,” he sighed. “Realistically, I could go visit someone next week if I really wanted.” 

Sapnap laughed in response. “You could.”

“I could even visit you. You’re probably the closest,” Karl said. He started to think about it, to _really_ think about it. He could fly out whenever he wanted; after all, Sapnap was one of his best friends. There was no real reason holding him back this whole time.

“Sap?”

“Yeah?”

“What if I came to see you?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all it’s geem and this is my first published fic in a while! I’ve been getting back into writing and this is a really fun way for me to do that.  
> this story is really exciting for me, and it’s going to be considerably longer than anything I’ve done before!  
> I actually created an (almost) complete outline for this before writing the first chapter lol, so I’m super excited to write some parts later down the line :)))  
> either way, I hope y’all enjoyed this first chapter and stick around for the next one!


End file.
